


i'll give you something better

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can't stop smoking and Kyungsoo has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll give you something better

Baekhyun pushes open the door to the toilet, making his way inside before shutting the door behind him with his foot. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. Life has been a little rough on him lately and school is just making it worse.

He got restless in class. Only god knows how boring the class was. He stood up and left the class. The teacher didn’t bother with permissions and such, he knew the students wanted to go to the toilet.

Baekhyun pulls out the lone cigarette he’s been keeping inside his jacket pocket before putting it up to his lips. He searches inside his pants pocket for his lighter, among the garbage he somehow keeps inside his pocket, while quietly praying he didn’t actually leave it at home. He needs to smoke the stress out of his system right now and this just can’t ruin it for him.

Baekhyun doesn’t have the most terrible background, he admits, but he’s not the strongest person either. Smoking is just something he had experimented as a stress reliever but he couldn’t stop ever since.

He knows how bad and wasteful smoking is and truthfully, he hates smoking. But he can’t stop.

He’s tried stopping some time ago and he did, really, for a while, but he picked it up again when things got a little too much at home.

Baekhyun smiles a beat later when he finds his lighter.

Just as he’s about to light his stick, the door slams open. Baekhyun almost dropped his lighter from his hand out of surprise.

It’s Kyungsoo, with his unamused face.

Baekhyun really should have been more careful, even if he’s at the toilet where rarely anyone uses. He can’t be caught smoking on school grounds. No matter how much he hates school, he never likes getting in trouble. If it hadn’t been Kyungsoo at the door, his ass would have been reported so fast.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyungsoo says as he raises his eyebrow at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything to that but he also doesn’t light up his cigarette. He doesn’t want to upset Kyungsoo since the latter clearly disapproves of his smoking habit. Honestly? He can do whatever the fuck he wants, it’s his life. But for some reason he can’t explain, he never wants to let Kyungsoo down and he always wants to impress the boy.

“You promised you wouldn’t smoke anymore,” Kyungsoo says further and crosses his arms this time. Baekhyun feels small suddenly. Kyungsoo has the tendency to make him feel that way so often.

“I’m sorry?” is all Baekhyun manages to let out. “And it’s not an easy thing to do, you know that.” Baekhyun stares at the floor. It’s less intimidating than looking at Kyungsoo’s piercing eyes.

He hears Kyungsoo sigh, then, footsteps. Baekhyun looks up and Kyungsoo is standing in front of him.

“You stopped before remember? You can do it again,” Kyungsoo counters, still trying to change Baekhyun, still caring, still worrying over him and that’s probably the reason why he can never get angry at Kyungsoo for prying with his life. The reason why he’s so in lo-

Kyungsoo’s hand is under his chin now, lifting it up and forcing him to look up at the other. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s voice is full of concern that Baekhyun’s inside feels weird and hot but not unpleasant.

“You know I care about you a lot, right?” Baekhyun knows. He’s always known. Kyungsoo has been by his side for years, through thick and thin, always taking care of him, looking out for him, saving his ass far too many times and he puts up with him when anyone else would rather not deal with his shit.

Baekhyun nods.

Kyungsoo smiles at that and Baekhyun’s heart soars. Kyungsoo has a really wonderful smile. Heart-shaped and bright.

“I have an idea,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo leans in and his face is so close to Baekhyun’s, their noses almost touching and Baekhyun’s breath hitches. They’ve never been this close but Baekhyun doesn’t dislike it. Kyungsoo leans even closer until their noses brush and he looks Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

Baekhyun is momentarily shocked and rooted to his place. Kyungsoo is looking at him so intensely. He doesn’t close their distance nor does he pull away.

He’s waiting.

Baekhyun can push him away, laugh it off or pretend Kyungsoo didn’t just do that but he doesn’t want to. Instead, he closes his eyes. Kyungsoo probably takes that as a signal.

Kyungsoo smashes their lips together, sucking baekhyun’s lips and taking his lower lip between his teeth, pulling. He licks his way into baekhyun’s mouth, brushing the roof of his mouth and their tongues clash.

Kyungsoo slowly puts his hands on baekhyun’s shoulders and pushes him until they’re inside a cubicle. He turns them around and slams Baekhyun against the cubicle door and locks it. Baekhyun kind of wants to laugh. Kyungsoo, even like this, is still as careful as ever.

Baekhyun doesn’t laugh, though, he moans. The kiss is deep and Kyungsoo deepens it with his tongue expertly exploring Baekhyun’s mouth and bodies pressed so close to each other.

Baekhyun is hot all over. Kyungsoo’s hands are on his waist and rubbing his sides and Baekhyun tangles his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo leaves kisses down his chin, jaws and licks a stripe down the column of his neck before connecting their lips again.

The kiss lasts for an eternity, at least that's what it feels like to Baekhyun. It’s probably only a few minutes. They break the kiss and Baekhyun takes a good look at Kyungsoo. The boy looks breathtakingly beautiful with his lips swollen and red, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Baekhyun somehow realizes their position and the state they’re in and blushes. He just kissed his best friend but he really wants to kiss him again.

They don’t kiss again, though. Kyungsoo steps back and brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes. It’s such a warm gesture.

“Stop smoking,” Kyungsoo starts, “every time you feel like smoking, just come to me and I’ll let you taste something better.” Kyungsoo smirks, licking his lips.

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to realize what Kyungsoo is actually proposing and he widens his eyes.

So Kyungsoo would kiss Baekhyun in exchange for him to stop smoking? He’d go this far to help him? _He likes me enough to be able to do this_ is what’s running through Baekhyun’s mind right now.

“That’s a weird way to make someone stop smoking,” Baekhyun breaks into a grin, “but that’s probably the best and most effective way.”

Kyungsoo laughs. It’s a nice laugh.

Baekhyun guesses Kyungsoo must be proud of himself for thinking of a way to effectively stop Baekhyun’s gross habit and gets something out of it as well. Although, Baekhyun wishes he would have thought of it sooner.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idek. this is me trying to avoid studying. alternatively, the product of 3am.


End file.
